marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JohnnySparrow17
So... What Villains do you want to add now? - Doomlurker (talk) 07:40, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :I think you have to add four of Thanos' children in the villains page with their pictures. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 04:22, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hi. I'm sorry but I've never watched that movie either. If you get a chance to watch it hopefully you will fill in the pages for the next person who wants to know about it! -- Wendy (talk) 03:02, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Hulk Stunt Performers Could you please help me find screenshots and create pages for all the stunt performers who worked on Ang Lee's Hulk? (Hobbiton777 (talk) 22:58, September 19, 2018 (UTC) I don't know if I can. It's kind of hard for me to think. - 19:04, September 19, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Categories Anybody can add a page to a category; they cannot be "locked" as you suggest. You do this by adding the category label to the page itself; once you have done that it will appear in the category listing. See for more details on how it works. In terms of the other page, you will need to talk to User:Doomlurker about the edit you want to make and ask him to unlock it. -- Wendy (talk) 19:00, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Pages Aunt May has been unlocked. Who did you want adding to the Heroes and Villains categories? - Doomlurker (talk) 08:27, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Who do you want added to the Heroes and Villains categories? They're locked for a reason. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:26, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Josef's page needs to be edited, it still says to be added on the whole page. Mathias Voorhees (talk) 23:49, December 28, 2018 (UTC)Mathias Josiah VoorheesMathias Voorhees (talk) 23:49, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Delete Can you stop creating categories with delete tags? If you're having to create the category to tag it for deletion, it doesn't need deleting because it doesn't officially exist. -Doomlurker (talk) 21:54, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Why? You created 7 categories today. When you created them you put a delete tag on them. Why did you create 7 category pages just for them to be deleted? - Doomlurker (talk) 19:22, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Creating an extra 7 category pages that need deleting doesn't help. The only article that needed deleting is the Sesame Street one, if you have to create an article or category page to delete it, it means it doesn't exist so don't create articles purely for deletion. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:28, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Disambiguations The problem with what you've done is that articles still link to the page so for instance Susan Storm might still link to Silver Surfer which would now take users to a disambiguation instead of the actual page. Also it's incredibly childish to put taunting messages on a blocked user's talk page. - Doomlurker (talk) 05:55, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Hi Hey, sorry about the Hiroim edit, I wasn't aware the Hiroim disambiguation page is on the See Also.User:Unidentified_Entity_Number_10 (talk) 05:55, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Spamming Stop spamming talk pages. Posted the same message over and over again is spamming. I have other things to do. I'm gradually getting to changing those links. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:42, January 9, 2020 (UTC)